PrUK 130 Day Challenge
by TheWritersShadow
Summary: One hundred and thirty short stories about our favorite egotist and the man with the luscious eyebrows.
1. Paper Cut

_Author's Note_ – Hey y'all, I'm restarting this little series because I feel bad that I abandoned it and I've had an itch to write lately. I've deleted the first, rather old, prompt, but decided to keep this one since it's surprisingly well written. Please enjoy and look forward to new chapters coming your way very soon.

 _Disclaimer_ – I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters.

 **1 – Paper Cut**

It was itching at the back of Arthur's mind. He couldn't work, couldn't hold a conversation, couldn't even think all because of _it_. The bubbly feeling in his stomach when they made eye contact across the meeting room was both exciting and infuriating. Many thoughts came to mind when he saw that smirking face from down the table: a young boy taunting him for growing out his hair, a firm body providing comfort when he needed it most, a war-torn and defeated man begging for help. Oh yes, Arthur felt many things when looking upon the Great Prussia, but it was preferable not to analyze those emotions while amidst such an important affair as a world meeting.

All of this would have been easily ignorable, put off until later, if Gilbert didn't hold such a challenge in his gaze. It was as if he wanted Arthur to crack, but no sir, he would not, thank you very much. At least, that's what he told himself. Gilbert was making that reality much more difficult than was truly necessary by making obscene gestures in Arthur's direction when Ludwig wasn't looking. Beside him, Francis shifted to whisper in his ear.

"Are those for you, _Britain_?" Francis whispered suggestively, practically purring out the title as he discreetly jabbed a finger towards Gilbert. "And here I was thinking you two were on iffy terms. Should Antonio and I be expecting some more alone time, hm?"

Arthur started and gave a hard glare to Francis. Underneath the table, he gave the other nation a kick to the shin, resulting in a satisfactory yelp from a certain Frenchman and an annoyed grunt from the German at the table who was currently speaking about textile markets. Arthur gave Ludwig a false smile until the meeting continued on. The smile faded from his lips as soon as Ludwig looked away.

"Look here you _frog_ ," Arthur hissed quietly, "there is no way I'd want to be involved in any way whatsoever with any one of you three. You're all idiots." Which wasn't very true, seeing that he and Gilbert went out for drinks occasionally, but there was no need to share that. Francis silently gasped, placing a hand to his chest in faux hurt.

"Oh, how you wound me, Arthur!" He murmured softly, resting a gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder only to have it immediately slapped off. "I'll have you know, mon ami, that Gilbert very much enjoys you. And, from the way you get flustered when he looks at you, I would say you enjoy him as well."

Arthur's face felt hot as he tried his hardest not to pummel the man next to him in front of their peers. He took a deep breath before spitting out an insult and defiantly swiveling his chair to face away from Francis. What did he know about how Arthur felt? It wasn't like Gilbert had infatuated him, he was just infuriating enough to pursue. Wait... that didn't sound right. A small huff of frustration fell from his lips.

He certainly didn't have sexual feelings towards Gilbert, that much he was sure of. Admiration for building a great empire and enduring as much trauma as he had, yes, but lust? Not on his agenda. What was on his agenda, however, was ignoring the smug bastard who was openly making eyes at him from the Germanic section of the long table.

It just didn't make sense, England and Prussia. When had they ever been good for each other? Arthur thought back to the Seven Years' War. In those times, they'd gotten along swimmingly. It came as a surprise but when someone he didn't like was on the opposing side, Gilbert actually worked pretty hard to win. Despite what others may say, Arthur still feels a pang of guilt when he thinks about those years. While he went off to stop French colonies from progressing, Gilbert took most of the damage protecting their territory. Then came the persistent pleas for money. It still hurt his head thinking about how financially unstable Gilbert was back then.

Yes, they'd had some good times plundering their neighbors, but that didn't excuse the terrible traitorous act that Gilbert committed during Alfred's little rebellious phase. Even though it was in the past, Arthur still found himself bitter when thinking about it. After all they'd been through, how could Gilbert just abandon him for that _brat_?

It was after that point that their relationship took a turn for the worse. With Arthur holding a decades old grudge and Gilbert making poor life decisions, their conversations were all but friendly. Icy was a better word. That is, until the Prussian Dissolution occurred. 1918 was not a good year for Gilbert. He wound up on Arthur's doorstep more than once and the Brit felt obligated to show him in and sit down for a drink, which led to a long kept tradition. It had been quite a while since someone in their area lost everything. Gilbert tried to stay on the bright side. Arthur could tell it was only a mask.

If 1918 was bad, 1947 was worse. The Allied Control Council, that Arthur was rather shamefully a part of, officially liquidated the Free State of Prussia. After that, he didn't see Gilbert for a few years. Rumors began to fly. He was dead, he was hiding in Ludwig's attic, he had merged with the German populous to live out his days as a citizen.

And then, one day, Arthur came downstairs to find Gilbert calmly sipping a beer in his living room. No matter what Gilbert says, Arthur will always fervently deny that he teared up. That afternoon they had a long talk about life, with Arthur yelling about how everyone including himself thought that Gilbert was dead, and Gilbert shrugging it off, not saying a word.

Their relationship stung a bit, like a paper cut, but the hurt was welcome. A tough past just paved way for a brighter future. These were the thoughts the ran through the Brit's mind as he watched Gilbert twirl around in his chair. For a moment their eyes met before quickly finding other more interesting things to look at. A ghost of a smile graced Arthur's lips.

 _It,_ he thought, _is quite nice._


	2. Sunset - Angels and Demons AU

_Author's Note –_ This chapter is pretty light hearted, I decided to go a different route and ended up with some angel and demon stuff. Please review if you'd like to help me out!

 _Disclaimer_ – I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters.

 **2 - Sunset**

They were in the middle of a forest. It's where the spell had taken them, but Gilbert could see no reason why. A hiss fell from his lips as his hand tightened in Arthur's lightly sun kissed one. He was deathly pale but that's to be expected when one is constantly living in the dark.

When they finally broke through the tree line and out onto a barren hilltop, the light made him shield his eyes. His tail flickered from side to side before gently curling around the angel's leg to ease his nerves. It had been so long since Gilbert had seen the sun that its intensity made him jolt. A jingle of laughter drew his eyes to his angel companion.

"Sorry, love. I forgot you live in a cave," Arthur teased quietly, lightly squeezing Gilbert's hand. It wasn't that far off, but he'd let it slid for now. The underworld was dark enough to satisfy sensitive eyes but still bright enough to shuffle about. Being an especially pasty demon, Gilbert usually kept his house a bit darker. Arthur's golden skin was always painted so prettily by halo-light that he purposefully turns the brightness down a tick lower during their time together.

"The light hurts, Artie, why are we even up here?" Gilbert whined, his eyes adjusting to the rapidly disappearing rays. He didn't leave the underworld often. In fact, the last time he did was over three hundred fifty years ago, back when he and Arthur had met for the first time. "It really messes with my thing I have going on, you k-"

He stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. The great star was disappearing out of sight, being chased away by hues of red, orange, and purple. At the outer reaches of sky, stars began to twinkle happily, greeting the night. Crickets were singing around them, joining the stars in their hellos. Together it made for a brilliant symphony of images and sounds.

Before he knew it, his vision was clouded by tears. A daze came over him as he blinked them away. His breath caught in his chest. He stood perfectly still, drinking in the moment. Arthur's voice reached his ears but it sounded far away. The words didn't process. All that Gilbert could see, all that he could feel, was the beautiful sight before him and the gentle warmth from his lover's presence.

"Darling?" Arthur's voice finally broke through.

"Yes?" Came Gilbert's timid, raspy reply.

"I know you don't come to Earth often," he began softly, giving their joined hands a squeeze, "but, I, uhm... I thought you might like to see a sunset, after you mentioned having never seen one."

Gilbert very much liked seeing a sunset. He hadn't anticipated exactly how much he liked seeing a sunset and, in a surprising turn of events, was rendered completely speechless. Not many things had ever managed to do that. Even that time with Antonio and the surprise birthday soul pit had invoked a reaction and he had loved that. Oh, they were definitely coming up here more often. If he never got to see this again, Gilbert was sure he would die out of sheer depression. While these thoughts raced through his mind, his voice stayed mute. This lack of a reply caused Arthur to shift nervously.

"N-Not that you _have_ to like it just because I do, you didn't even need to join me if all you were going to do was complain then stand there all stoic and-" Arthur was cut off with a kiss. The angel's wings shuddered in that way Gilbert adored so very dearly. They found themselves hugging atop a barren hill, the stars and fading sun looking on with care.


End file.
